Les premières fois de Nessie
by NemyNet
Summary: Ces extrait sont issues d'une histoire prochainement publiée. Elles concernent les premières fois de Nessie. Mais hélas pas toujours avec Jacob.
1. Chapter 1

**Les premières fois de Nessie (partie 1)**

Nous franchissons la porte d'entrée ensemble.

—Papa, c'est toi ?

—Non c'est la bête immonde qui t'a laissé tomber.

—Jacob, Jacob, cri-elle en lui sautant dans les bras. Tu as changé d'avis ? C'est vrai tu m'aimes encore ? Tu ne vas plus partir ? Je t'aime, je t'aime, je ...

Jacob, naturellement, pose ses lèvres sur celle de ma fille, baisé auquel elle répond. Alors, qu'ils se séparent après ce premier baisé je m'éclipse. Une étape est franchie et moi je suis jaloux, je suis en train de perdre mon bébé.

_**Elle m'a pardonné.**_

_**Il m'aime.**_

**Les premières fois de Nessie (Partie 1 suite)**

Il m'était revenu, il m'avait repris dans ses et enfin il m'avait embrassé. Une chaleur si douce était rentrée par ma bouche et avait réchauffé mon corps et mon âme. Nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre. Étonnamment après ce premier bisou, j'avais compris l'intérêt d'aller doucement, savourer tous les moments toutes les étapes et en même temps ménager mes parents. Il m'avait emmené dans une petite crypte que possède la réserve et dont peu de monde connaît. Nous sommes maintenant allongés au sol, moi sur le dos lui sur le côté dessinant de son doigt les contours de mon visage. De temps en temps il pose à nouveaux ses lèvres contre les miennes. Nous n'avons pas essayé de mêler nos langues, cela viendrait plus tard dans quelques jours ou quelques semaines, nous avons tous notre temps. À chaque fois qu'il finit de m'embrasser on se sourit, nous sommes sur un petit nuage.

**Les premières fois de Nessie (Partie 2)**

Comme pour m'empêcher de parler il couvre ma bouche de la sienne. Je sens sa bouche s'entrouvrir, inconsciemment je fais de même, le bout de sa langue touche la mienne brièvement et il met fin au baiser. Me regarde, je lui souris, il me sourit, il se penche vers moi et recommence plus longtemps. Nos bouts langues semble ce découvrir avec retenue, on vient de passer une étape. Je rêve d'un baisé plus profond où nos langues se caresses plus largement.

—Nessie Cullen, je vous aime.

—Jacob Black, je vous aime aussi.

—Rentrons, j'ai l'impression de sentir de la tension dans ta famille, mais pas à cause de toi.

===PV de Nessie===

**Les premières fois de Nessie (partie 3)**

Ce sois nous avons mangé avec grand-père, je suis passé derrière les fourneaux au grand soulagement de l'homme de ma vie. L'homme de ma vie, cela sonne si bien. Puis nous avons discuté de choses et d'autre et surtout de mes cours. Mon père m'avait fait porter les cours que je devais réviser pour la semaine. Vu ma croissance mes parents avaient préféré me garder à la maison, je commencerais mes études par la fac, mais en attendant c'était ma famille qui me donnait mon instruction. Il fallait que je sois à la hauteur pour l'année prochaine. Mais étudier me séparait de l'amour de ma vie, l'homme de mes rêves, le futur père de mes enfants, mon loup d'amour. Renesmée Black, Renesméee Cullen Black ...

—Aie.

—Ma princesse doit se réveiller, me dit Jacob, son prince charmant doit partir.

—A oui ! le couvre feux, c'est nul.

—Il faut que tu étudies et si tu veux que notre couple n'est pas de problème il faut respecter les règles.

Notre couple, notre couple, j'aimerais bien un lapilasuli sur ma bague de fiançailles pas un diamant. De toute façon l'homme de ma vie ne peut me payer un diamant.

Je sens les lèvres de mon amour se poser sur les miennes, nos lèvres s'entrourvrir, nos langues se reconnaissant doucement. Puis nos lèvres s'ouvrent plus largement et je sens sa langue habiter ma bouche. Notre baisé s'approfondi, ma respiration s'accélère, mon pouls s'emballe. Je sens la main derrière ma tête collant mon visage contre le siens approfondissant encore notre baisé. Mon corps alors tout entier se colle et à lui. Je sens quelque chose, je ne comprends pas, je me colle encore plus contre lui. Mais bien sûr, c'est son sexe, son sexe en demande de plaisir, pour moi rien que pour moi.

J'attends alors quelqu'un tousser derrière moi ce qui fait stopper notre baisé endiabler.

—Jacob, gardes-en pour demain. Nessie, tu devrais déjà être dans ta chambre.

—Oui grand-père.

J'embrasse délicatement l'homme que j'aime qui est encore rouge pivoine d'avoir été surprise par Charlie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Les premières fois de Nessie (partie 4) Version non censurée**

—Embrasse-moi, je t'aime.

—Je t'aime ma Nes à moi.

Il m'embrasse tendrement sa main droite dans mon cou son pouce au-dessus de mon oreille, il caresse mon épaule dégageant ma robe de chambre. Il embrasse mon cou, le léchant par endroit, j'aime cette nouvelle sensation. Je m'allonge sur le dos et m'arrange à attraper ma robe de chambre entre mon coude et le lit afin qu'accidentellement mes seins se dégagent légèrement. Il embrasse maintenant ma gorge. Il se redresse et me regarde.

—Qui a-t-il Jacob ?

—J'admire une partie de ton corps que je n'ai pas vu depuis longtemps. Je suis désolée de te dire que ta poitrine est magnifique.

—Ne sois pas désolée.

—Ils semblent m'inviter.

—Ce n'est pas qu'une apparence, dis-je en dégageant complètement ma poitrine.

Une heure plus tard, Jacob était parti depuis longtemps.

Pas bien Nessie, pas bien. Je n'aurais pas dû, je ne dois pas être normal. L'eau de la douche coule sur moi comme mes larmes sur mes joues. Papa ... J'avais essayé d'explorer mon corps et j'avais eu mal, très mal.

**Les premières fois de Nessie (partie 4) Version censurée**

—Embrasse-moi, je t'aime.

—Je t'aime ma Nes à moi.

Il m'embrasse tendrement sa main droite dans mon cou son pouce au-dessus de mon oreille, il caresse mon épaule dégageant ma robe de chambre. Il embrasse mon cou, le léchant par endroit, j'aime cette nouvelle sensation. Je m'allonge sur le dos et m'arrange à attraper ma robe de chambre entre mon coude et le lit afin qu'accidentellement mes seins se dégagent légèrement. Il embrasse maintenant ma gorge. Il se redresse et me regarde.

—Qui a-t-il Jacob ?

—J'admire une partie de ton corps que je n'ai pas vu depuis longtemps. Je suis désolée de te dire que ta poitrine est magnifique.

—Ne sois pas désolée.

—Ils semblent m'inviter.

—Ce n'est pas qu'une apparence, dis-je en dégageant complètement ma poitrine.

Il avance alors timidement une main et touche mon sein gauche que du bout des doigts. Je déglutie d'aise et l'encourage à continuer. Il plaque sa chaude main contre la peau, massant doucement, j'aime cela et rejette la tête en arrière. Il plaque la langue sur le bout qui avait déjà durci sous ses caresses. J'allaite doucement, je ne peux pas faire autre chose de toute façon. Il répond à mes réactions léchant un sein et en caressant un autre. Un frisson parcours tout mon corps, ses dents se referme sur un des bouts extrêmement bandé je pousse un gémissant d'aise. Jacob s'éloigne alors de moi.

—Je dois partir.

—Déjà ?

—Tu es toujours d'accord pour prendre notre temps ?

—Alors, il faut que je parte d'urgence, je t'appelle demain, me dit-il avant de m'embrasser et de sauter par la fenêtre.

Je m'allonge nue heureuse de ces caresses et frustrée par son départ si rapide. Je passe mes mains négligemment aux endroits où ses mains puis sa langue m'avait caressé. Alors que ma main gauche caresse mon sain gauche, ma main droite caresse mon ventre, descend vers mon triangle, l'effleure et comme à mon habitude je remonte la main. Carlisle et même mon père avaient dit que c'était naturel et normal. Je ferme les yeux, ouvre les cuisses et place ma main à plat sur mon entre cuisse. Je touche du bout de l'index mes lèvres elles sont douces et légèrement humide, mon doigt passe cette barrière. C'est surprenant je suis complément humide mes doigts glisse tout seul. Je retire ma main, l'apporte à mon nez pour connaître mon odeur que j'apprécie. Je mets alors mes doigts dans ma bouche, voilà le goût que j'aime, c'est idiot mais j'aime aussi. Je remets vite ma main sur mon sexe pour l'explorer. Je passe sur l'entrée de mon vagin passant mon doigt autour, ce qui éveille en moi de drôle de sensation. Je passe mon doigt sur mon clitoris j'en frémis c'est si agréable que je concentre mes caresses à ce niveau. Ma respiration s'accélère et je sens chaleur se former dans mon ventre. Que ce passe-t-il ? J'arrête tout je sens mon sexe pris de spasme, je me contacte et une douleur atteint mon ventre, j'ai mal à en pleurer. Je file sous la douche laver ce que je viens de faire. Pas bien Nessie, pas bien. Je n'aurais pas dû, je ne dois pas être normal. L'eau de la douche coule sur moi comme mes larmes sur mes joues. Papa ...


	3. Chapter 3

Les premières fois de Nessie (partie 5) Censurée

===PV de Nessie===

Je viens de me réveiller d'un rêve doux avec mon tendre amour, je regarde l'heure il est deux heures du matin. Je me retourne espérant retourner dans ses bras dans mon rêve. Mais je n'arrive pas à dormir, je repense au début de la soirée quand Jacob avait embrassé ma poitrine. Je frotte mes cuisses entre elle, je sens que l'humidité est revenue. Ma main va rapidement dans ce liquide lubrifiant, je caresse mon clito, je retrouve cette douce sensation de tout à l'heure. J'ai une idée, l'acte sexuel c'est la pénétration, je dois connaitre mon intérieur. Je me mets à genoux sur le lit, les genoux écartés et les fesses sur mes talons. Je rentre mon majeur et mon annulaire dans mon intimité, c'est bizarre, indescriptible et quelque peu douloureux. Je caresse vers l'avant et je trouve une zone un peu enfler et doux qui semble être plus sensible. Je bouge mes doigts dans mon intérieur et en même temps j'essaye caresse mon clito avec mon autre main.

La chaleur arrive dans mon ventre, je dois me détendre et me calmer. Je sens mon sexe frissonner, puis le plaisir monter, monter et exploser. Mon sexe se contracte me fournissant du plaisir, j'appuie sur mon clito de toutes mes forces et je jouis. Un cri sort de ma bouche que je tente de retenir. Je me retrouve complètement cambré sur mon lit. Alors, que la jouissance m'abandonne, je m'amuse à appuyer et relâcher la pression sur mon clito ce qui me procure d'agréables sensations. Quand j'amène ma main au niveau des yeux j'y vois un peu de sang, ce n'est pas grave. Un voile de bien-être était tombé sur moi, je ferme les yeux et sombre dans le


	4. Chapter 4

Les premières fois de Nessie (Partie 6) Version non censurée

Sans Aucune retenu elle m'avait raconté sa première découverte de son corps en m'avouant avoir désiré partager ce moment avec moi. Je lui ai fait revivre alors ce doux moment avec un plaisir difficilement retenu. Nous sommes alors endormis d'un sommeil lourd et profond. Subitement, je suis tiré de mon sommeil par Nessie, j'ai même pensé que je ronflais trop fort. Mais elle m'a dit qu'il y avait une suite à son histoire. Comme la première fois je lui fais revivre ce moment qui était quelque peu plus osé que le premier. J'ai bien peur de lui avoir fait mal, car elle a saigné, mais elle me dit que c'est normal, que je lui ai enlevé sa virginité.

Les premières fois de Nessie (Partie 6) Version censurée

—C'était le jour où tu as embrassé la première fois mes seins, cela a fait réagir mon corps.

—Le mien aussi, tu peux me croire. Donc si j'ai bonne mémoire je t'avais caressé les seins comme cela.

Je commence à la caresser tendrement, sous mes doigts sa peau frissonne, le bout de ces seins sont déjà durs. J'ajoute ma langue dessinant des symboles, puis je prends un des bouts dans ma bouche et le mordille. Elle gémit doucement et mon érection est complète, mais j'essaye de ne pas y penser.

—Après je suis parti et tu es resté toute seule.

—J'ai posé ma main à plat sur mon sexe et j'ai caressé mes grandes lèvres et j'ai trouvé cela doux et légèrement humide.

Je pose la main tel qu'elle me l'a indiqué et caresse ses lèvres, elle commence à haleter.

—C'est doux et bien humide, dis-je en l'embrassant.

—J'ai passé les lèvres pour trouver une zone plus humide, oui, voilà, comme ça ... J'ai ensuite retiré ma main pour sentir mon odeur et la gouter.

—Tu sens bon ma chérie, dis-je avant de mettre mes doigts dans ma bouche, tu as aussi bon goût.

—Ensuite, j'ai remis la main et j'ai caressé mon clitoris doucement.

—Comme cela ? dis-je en cherchant le bouton si prometteur.

—Non remonte ... Voilà ici. Oh, oh oh, oh ...

—Comme cela ?

—Oh oui, mais après j'ai accéléré.

Je la caresse avec deux de mes doigts, j'accélère, j'aime l'entendre gémir, j'aime tellement que je vais finir par éjaculer. J'accélère alors encore le mouvement.

—Oh, Jacob, Jacob, Jacob, .... Appui fortement sur mon clito.

Elle pousse alors un cri et elle arrête de respirer, son corps entier se décontracte puis elle reprend des gémissements de plaisir. Elle enlève main, ferme les cuisses et se met sur le flan face à moi. Je l'embrasse tendrement et part en courant. Je m'éloigne plus loin afin de me masturber, j'éjacule rapidement, mais j'avais tenu. J'ai des craintes qu'elle est soit peur de mon sexe soit qu'elle le trouve horrible. Le jour arrivera bientôt comment allais-je faire ? À l'heure actuelle je dois revenir vers elle.

—Pourquoi partir ? me demande-t-elle.

—Car ce n'est pas le moment. On va dormir, tout viens à temps à qui sais attendre.

—D'accord, je t'aime mon Jacob.

—Je t'aime ma colombe.

Je m'endors la puce dans les bras sans avoir oublié de nous couvrir.

—Jacob, Jacob réveil-toi.

—Quoi ? Je ronfle ? dis-je à moitié endormi.

—Non je voulais te raconter la suite.

—Car il y a une suite, attends je vais me réveiller, dis-je en partant me passer le visage à l'eau de mer.

Je reviens me glisser contre son corps, mon érection matinale est maintenant alimenté par ma Nessie.

—Je suis tout à toi ma douce.

—Je me suis positionné à genoux, les genoux écarté et assise sur mes talons. Positionne-toi derrière moi et passe ta main par là. J'ai commencé par me caresser le clito, oh, oh, doucement sinon je vais jouir trop tôt.

—Excuse-moi.

—Colle-toi contre moi, si je n'ai pas le droit de la voir j'aimerais au moins la sentir et sans vêtement.

Je dégage mon sexe de mon caleçon et la pose sur son dos.

—C'est doux, chaud et très agréable. Ensuite j'ai mis mon majeur et mon annuaire dans mon vagin, aie.

—Je t'ai fait mal.

—Oui mais continu, attend je te guide, tu sens cette partie enflé ?

—Oui.

—Caresse à cet endroit, tu peux aussi bouger ta main, oh oui, voilà c'est bon. Pendant ce temps oui .... Oui .... Oui ... je vais me caresser le clito.

Elle gémit de plus en plus et frotte son dos contre mon membre. Je suis en train de faire quoi ? Me masturber sur ma copine, mais c'est si bon. Je bouge mes doigts en elle de façon désordonnée, mais elle aime cela. Comme la première fois elle pousse un cri et arrête de respirer. Son vagin se contacte alors plusieurs fois sur mes doigts et quand elle recommence à respirer je les retire. Comme la première fois je pars me soulager plus loin, mais à ma grande surprise je découvre du sang sur mes doigts. Quand je reviens vers ma douce je lui demande, elle me dit que c'est normal, que c'était surement son hymen. Elle s'endort profondément, je l'imite dans la minute qui suit.


	5. Chapter 5

Les premières fois de Nessie (Partie 7 ) Censurée

===PV de Jacob===

2 h 00 du matin, je rentre fatigué, je passe sous la douche pour enlever la transpiration et la boue. Mince impossible d'allumer la lumière pour attraper un shorty, ce n'est pas grave je me glisse nu dans mon lit contre le corps de la femme qui me fait fantasmer.

Je sombre dans le sommeil, rapidement je rêve. Nessie est nue dans mon rêve, son corps parfait se détache dans le noir grâce à une lumière douce qui vient la frapper par-dessous. Moi je suis vêtu d'un costume de pingouin. Elle me sourit, elle me tend la main et elle m'attire pour m'embrasser. Elle se sépare de moi et s'allonge, je l'admire, elle, la femme de mes rêves. Elle se caresse les seins, elle se mord la lèvre inférieure, ses mains descendent sur son ventre. Je ne peux pas bouger, pas parler, je ne peux que l'admirer. Sa main gauche remonte sur sa poitrine pendant que sa main droite descend vers son intimité. Elle écarte les cuisses et replis les genoux. Elle me dit de la regarder, mais comment peut-elle penser que je puisse regarder ailleurs. Elle caresse son sexe du bout de ses doigts, elle gémit d'aise et me demande si je veux en voir plus. Je n'arrive toujours pas à bouger, elle continue pour mon plus grand plaisir. Elle entre ses doigts dans son intimité, bien plus délicatement que ce que j'avais fait en vrai. Elle me regarde à nouveau et me dit que j'avais tout l'air d'apprécier son spectacle. Je me regarde et je m'aperçois que je suis nu avec le sexe au garde-à-vous. Elle gémit de plus en plus fort, quelle supplice, elle me tend alors la main gauche et me dit de venir en elle. J'arrive à bouger, je me mets à genoux et je me couche sur elle. Je prends mon sexe dans la main et je rentre en elle. C'est humide, c'est bon, j'ai envie de lui donner beaucoup de plaisir ...Nonnnnnnnnnnnnnn je suis en train de me réveiller, non il ne faut pas que j'ouvre les yeux de toute façon je sens encore mon sexe en elle. Je ne l'entends plus gémir, mais j'entends un bruit de succion. J'ouvre les yeux et je trouve Nessie à genoux au-dessus de moi, mon sexe dans sa bouche.

-Nessie, non arrête.

Elle s'arrête, mais continu à masser mon sexe avec sa main.

-Tu n'aimes pas mon cadeau. Je le fais mal ?

-Si chérie, j'aime et tu le fais très bien. Ohhh doucement princesse. Je ne veux pas que tu t'abaisses à cela.

Pour seule réponse, elle reprend mon membre dans sa bouche.

-Alors, accepte de stopper avant la fin, je te le dirais.

Elle me fait un signe oui de la tête et je me laisse aller. Je passe une main derrière sa nuque afin de lui indiquer la cadence.

-Nessie c'est bon, c'est si bon, oh, oh, enlève ta bouche et caresse-moi fort. Oui voilà, dis-je pris de soubresaut pendant mon éjaculation.

La coquine arrête ses caresses et porte sa main à la bouche.

-Toi aussi tu as bon goût mon amour. Mon chéri ne te lève pas, j'ai pris le nécessaire pour te nettoyer.

-C'était prémédité ?

-Je ne pensais pas que tu dormirais nu ce soir, cela a facilité mon plan. Cela t'apprendra à ne pas vouloir que la vois et moi aussi je voulais te donner du plaisir.

Je m'allonge sur le dos sans rien dire, mais avec un sourire qui en dit bien plus long. Elle vient se coucher sur moi, collant sa tête sur mon cœur et s'endort. Comment allais-je pouvoir vivre quatre jours sans elle ?

Je me réveille avec dans la tête la surprise qu'elle m'avait faite cette nuit, j'ouvre les yeux et mon ange n'est plus là. Je sens l'odeur de son corps, mais aussi une odeur de saucisses grillées et d'oeufs brouillés qui me tire du lit.


	6. Chapter 6

Les premières fois de Nessie (Partie 8 censurée)

===PV d'Edward===

—Edward, détend-toi et pense à autre chose.

—Je suis inquiet Bella.

—Viens t'allonger contre moi.

Je m'allonge la prenant dans mes bras et l'embrassant doucement, tendrement, amoureusement.

—Chéri, j'ai envie que tu me fasses l'amour.

—Maintenant ?

—Je veux que tu me le fasses doucement, tendrement, les yeux dans les yeux. Non pas que je n'ai pas aimé les dernières fois, bien au contraire, mais j'ai envie de tendresse.

Nous enlevons nos vêtements, ma femme s'allonge sur le dos, ouvrant les cuisses prêtes à m'accueillir. Je glisse ma bouche à son oreille et lui murmure.

—Il va falloir être discret, Nessie n'est pas loin.

Elle me fait signe que oui. Je guide mon sexe à l'entrée de son antre et le fait entrer. Ce soir je lui fais l'amour avec la tendresse qu'elle m'a demandé et non pas que du sexe. À chaque fois que je rentre elle gémit, à chaque fois que je me retire elle aspire fortement de l'air. Mes yeux sont plantés dans les siens, son plaisir ce reflète dans ses pupilles. Ses gémissements me transportent de plaisir, mais je n'accélère pas, j'attends le signal de ma femme.

===PV de Nessie===

Je viens juste de raccrocher mon portable, Jacob me manque et je lui manque. La journée a été bien triste, je n'ai pas vu Will, l'annonce de ce meurtre et cette envie oppressante de pleurer me fatigue. Je ferme les yeux et attend le sommeil, j'écoute la nuit, les animaux nocturnes et ma mère. Mes parents font l'amour, ma mère est discrète, mais pas assez. Elle a vraiment l'air d'aimer ce qu'il lui fait, j'aimerais tellement que je sois à la place de ma mère et Jacob à la place de mon père. J'ai vraiment envie, ma main glisse dans ma culotte et constate mon envie. J'ai besoin de faire évacuer cette tension et je me caresse cadencé par les bruits de la chambre d'accoter. Quelques petits coups sur mon clito suivis de longues caresses sur les lèvres, retour sur mon clito que je caresse cette fois avec deux doigts en faisant des petits cercles. Je caresse à nouveau mes lèvres et un doigt glisse dans mon vagin suivis rapidement d'un deuxième, mais pour cela il faut que je redresse mon torse. Je les retire et vais explorer plus loin caressant l'entrée de mon petit trou, mais j'arrête un peu honteuse, reviens sur mon clito et écoute à nouveau. Les gémissements de ma mère se font plus fort plus rapide, je suis gênée d'entendre ma mère et en même temps entendre quelqu'un prendre du plaisir me donne encore plus envie. Je suis en train de maltraiter mon sexe, le frottant fortement, le pinçant, le tirant, le caressant encore plus, je commence à me connaître et je sais que je vais bientôt jouir. Elle lui demande d'accélérer, il lui demande de faire moins bruit. Mais elle jouie haut et fort avant que quelque chose ou quelqu'un étouffe son cri, seul un petit grognement dénonce mon père. Moi aussi je viens et cela promet d'être puissant, je ne dois pas faire de bruit, je mors dans mon bras gauche alors que mon corps est pris de contraction et qu'il est submergé d'hormone, mon propre sang coule dans ma bouche et la douleur devient plaisir.

Je retombe enfin, quand je pense que je me suis masturbé dans la chambre à côté de celle de mes parents. J'ouvre les dents et dégage mon bras que j'avais mordu pour étouffer mes bruits de plaisir. Aie, la morsure n'est vraiment pas belle, il me faudrait quelques points de sutures. Je commence par la laver à l'eau savonneuse, je m'habille et enroule la morsure dans un vieux t-shirt. Je n'ai qu'une seule solution. J'ouvre ma fenêtre, je sors en catimini et me dirige vers la maison familiale.


	7. Chapter 7

**Les premières fois de Nessie (partie 9) Censurée**

—Et si on rentrait, ton père veut que tu te couches de bonne heure et moi j'ai envie de voir ce que tu caches sous ta petite jupe, me dit-il et en m'embrassant.

Après m'avoir entrainé derrière lui jusqu'à chez lui nous étions rentrés dans sa chambre, il s'était affalé sur son lit me demandant de rester debout. Je déboutonne ma chemise lui laissant voir mon soutien gorge, cela le fait sourire, il aime. Il me fait un signe vers ma jupe que j'enlève et il aime encore plus. Il m'attire à lui et tente d'enlever la chemise entièrement.

—Non je veux la garder.

—Comme tu veux si j'ai le droit d'enlever ta culotte.

Il enlève alors ma culotte, caresse l'intérieur de mes cuisses en m'embrassant et je sens mon entrejambe s'humidifier. Il embrasse maintenant le peu de sein qui n'est pas recouvert de tissu, j'aime. Il embrasse mon ventre, je caresse ses doux cheveux, il s'arrête à mon nombril et le lèche comme il l'aurait fait avec mon bouton. J'imagine Jacob la tête entre mes jambes me faisant jouir de sa seule langue, je gémis, je grogne, j'en veux plus. J'aimerais lui demander, mais je connais déjà sa réponse, je me contenterais de ses doigts, j'imaginerais que c'est sa verge. Ses doigts sont enfin sur mon mont de vénus, écartent mes grandes lèvres, je ferme les yeux et ... Oh c'est quoi cela ...

—Ahhhhhh.

C'est moi qui ai crié quand mon bouton a ressenti la douceur de sa langue, il le lèche doucement comme s'il avait peur de me faire mal. Je masse sa tête avec force, poussant sa bouche plus étroitement contre mon sexe. Il semble comprendre et attrape mon clito entre ses lèvres et aspire fortement.

—Jacob, ouiiiiii ... c'est exactement cela, ne t'arrête surtout pas ... Entre en moi.

Je sens un doigt en moi, puis deux, j'ai les larmes aux yeux, mais j'en veux plus.

—J'en veux quatre, Jacob je t'en supplie j'en veux quatre. Plus fort avec ta langue, plus fort ...

Il entre comme demander quatre doigts ce qui me fait vraiment mal, il bouge à l'intérieur de moi et c'est agréable. Je me sens venir ...

—Accélère, vite, ne t'arrête pas ... C'est le moment, appuie fort.

Ma respiration se coupe, mon sexe se contracte, la jouissance s'empare de moi et quand je recommence à respirer c'est pour crier ma jouissance. Jacob s'en va alors en courant et je me retrouve seule dans le lit. J'attrape le cadeau de Will, l'ouvrant et m'emparant avec hâte de la lame de rasoir. Je relève la manche de ma chemise et m'entaille le bras. Je sens alors la frustration du départ de Jacob s'envoler. J'aimerais me rallonger, mais je vais m'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour y faire un pansement. J'en profite pour y passer une chemise de nuit.

—Nessie, ne fait pas la tête, reviens.

Je suis dans ses bras sa surprise avait été bien au-delà de mes espérances et nous avions franchi encore une étape.


	8. Chapter 8

**Les premières fois de Nessie (Partie 10) Censurée**

Il s'assoie sur le lit et me donne le verre que je vide rapidement.

—Que lui as-tu dit alors ?

—Que je partais et que j'allais coucher avec le premier venu, dis-je fondant en larme.

—Oh, je vois et tu n'as vu personne avant moi. Arrête de pleurer.

Il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, nos langues se disent bonjour.

Ses bras poussent les draps et ses caressent mon corps. Je le repousse.

—Nessie ?

—Je ... Jacob ? ... Je ... tu ?

—Je t'aime Nessie, laisse-moi t'offrir ta première fois. Jacob ne te mérite pas, je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas, mais tu es devenu ma raison de vivre. Jacob a passé son temps à te couper de tout le monde pour te réserver à lui, te garder vierge le plus longtemps et aller frimer devant les copains après.

Il plonge ses yeux dans les miens, je me sens bouillir de l'intérieur. Je me mets à genoux sur le lit et le débarrasse de sa chemise. Mes mains parcourent son torse aidé par ma bouche puis ma langue. Il se débarrasse de ces chaussures et se lève et je m'assois sur mes talons. Je me mets à chercher le mode de fermeture de son pantalon que je finis par trouver. Je fais glisser la fermeture éclair et laisse tomber à ces pieds ce pantalon. Dessous il est nu et son sexe en érection se trouve au niveau de ma bouche. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je pose mes lèvres à la base de sa verge, quelle douceur. Je garde mes lèvres collées à lui, entrouvre la bouche et sort timidement ma langue. Que faire maintenant ? Fellation ? Partir en courant ? Je sens qu'il plie les genoux et ma langue caresse son sexe jusqu'au bout auquel je dépose un bisous avant de ne plus être à porter. Il est maintenant assis sur le lit.

—Tu n'es pas craintive, c'est une bonne chose. Je vais te guider n'est aucune crainte. As-tu envie de moi ? Je ne veux pas te forcer.

—Oui j'ai envies de toi, dis-je en regardant ses yeux verts.

—Bien, je vais, procéder à un petit contrôle.

Il remonte sa main le long de mon bras, descend en caressant ma poitrine, passe sur mon ventre, j'incline le corps vers l'arrière. Sa main descend vers mon mont de vénus, j'écarte les genoux et lui présente mon sexe. Je sens deux doigts passer mes grandes lèvres sans s'en occuper et aller directement à l'entrée de mon vagin, je sens ses doigts glisser contre moi. Je mouille plus que je ne le pensais.

—Je te crois, nous allons pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses. Nous allons procéder en plusieurs étapes.

Il me parle, mais continue à me caresser et explorer mon intimité, ce qui m'empêche de parler, mais je lui fais signe de tête de continuer.

—Je vais te dépuceler, ça c'est la première étape ensuite nous ferons l'amour. Couche-toi sur le dos, voilà. N'ai pas peur, je ne vais pas rentrer en toi tout de suite. Je vais humidifier mon sexe sur tes sécrétions et caresser ton sexe avec.

Son sexe touche le mien, ma respiration se trouve bloquer. Je sens son sexe caresser mes lèvres dans avec la longueur et non avec le bout. C'est bon, mais j'aimerais qu'il caresse mon clito. Je sens son bout à l'entrée de mon vagin, le moment est venu, j'ai hâte et peur en même temps.

—Nessie je vais entrer en toi, doucement, mais je ne m'arrêterais pas avant que je sois complètement entré. Tu risques d'avoir mal.

Son sexe commence à rentrer en moi, comme c'est bon. Il continue et cela me tire, il continue encore ce n'est plus agréable, je souffre.

—Voilà je suis en toi. Tu pleures ? As-tu mal ?

—Oui.

—Je vais ressortir un peu, tu devrais ressentir un soulagement et ré-entrée. Décris-moi tes sensations.

Il sort.

—J'ai moins mal. Vas-y reviens. C'est douloureux, mais je sens une drôle de sensation. Recommence.

Il s'exécute. Chaque fois qu'il sort, je suis soulagé, chaque fois qu'il entre, il me procure des sensations.

—Je peux accélérer si tu veux, mais ne te contracte surtout pas. Tu aimes ?

—Oui, j'aime cette sensation.

—Alors, dit-le.

—Je veux que tu accélères. Oh oh arrête-toi.

Il s'arrête étonné, mais en restant en moi. Je sens le plaisir me submerger sans crier garde, j'appuie de toutes mes forces sur mon clito. Je sens mon sexe se contracter sur le sien. Il reprend alors ces vas et viens et joui en moi dans râle si beau et chaud. Il s'allonge ensuite à côté de moi et me prends dans ses bras.

—Première étape passée me dis-il. Je te laisse récupérer et ensuite je te ferais l'amour.


	9. Chapter 9

**Les premières fois de Nessie (Partie 11) Censurée**

Il m'attrape d'une main et me colle sur le lit et se positionne au-dessus de moi.

—Tu crois aller où, ma belle ? me demande-t-il en me fusillant du regard.

Je lui saute alors dessus, l'embrassant en pleine bouche et écartant les cuisses pour l'accueillir, alors que mon cerveau me dit de partir.

Il rend mon baisé avec une passion si forte. Il passe ensuite ses doigts dans ma bouche, puis les faits parcourir sur mon corps. Il s'attaque à un de mes seins, l'effleurant du bout du doigt comme si une route montait une colline en faisant le tour de celle-ci. Arrivé au sommet le bout de mon sein est complètement dur. Il s'attaque au deuxième sein et je lâche un gémissement. Son corps et si proche de moi que je sens son sexe toucher mon ventre, il semble s'en apercevoir, car ces caresses sont plus précis et plus prononcés.

—Prends-la dans ta main et caresses-la, me dit-il chose que je fais. C'est bien, tu aimes la sensation ?

—Tu es doux, j'ai ... J'ai envie de ...

—Oui ? Qui a-t-il ?

—J'aimerais l'embrasser.

—Ne te gène pas, attends je vais l'approcher de toi.

J'embrasse timidement sa verge sur le côté, puis je me concentre sur le bout. Mes baisés sont de plus en plus appuyés et son bout rentre alors dans ma bouche. Je le suce comme une sucette.

—C'est bien ma fille, tu as l'air d'aimer. Regarde-moi dans les yeux, voilà c'est ça. Enfonce mon sexe dans ta bouche en entier. Ouaaaaaaa cochonne. Ne bouge plus et laisse-moi travailler un peu.

Il fait alors des vas et viens comme si son membre était dans mon sexe, mais il arrête rapidement. Il reprend sa position d'origine et m'embrasse goulûment et me transperce encore avec son regard.

—Écarte tes cuisses ma belle.

Il prend son sexe dans sa main et le dirige à l'entrée de mon vagin. Il caresse mon sexe doucement avec sa verge, l'humiliant et me faisant encore plus mouillé.

—Elle va rentrer toute seule, tu en meurs d'envie, cela se voit.

Il entre alors en moi, je ne sens aucune douleur.

—Je vais te limer doucement ma belle, dis-moi seulement quand tu veux que j'accélère.

Ma respiration deviens plus bruyante, j'en suis consciente, j'ai envie d'autre chose, mais je ne sais pas quoi. Alors, je lui dis :

—Accélère.

—Déjà ? Es-tu sûr de toi ?

—Non, mais je sens que je veux autre chose.

—Oh, j'ai une idée. Je ne vais pas accélérer ni ralentir, tout en rendant la chose plus longue.

Il sort complètement de moi, je grimace et reviens en moi doucement, je crie. Il recommence et je crie à nouveaux.

—Tu vois ma belle, le bout de ma verge est plus large et en sortant complètement je peux caresser tes lèvres et te donner d'autres sensations.

Il continue comme cela un moment et sans réfléchir je lui dis.

—Maintenant.

Il accélère, comme un déluge le plaisir m'envahis et je me laisse submerger.

Nous venions de faire l'amour et je venais de le décrire en détail dans mon journal, comme tout ce qui se passe dans ma vie. C'est un livre secret que personne ne connaît, même pas Will. Je trouve même très dangereux d'avoir profité de son absence pour écrire dessus. Il est préférable que je le range rapidement. Je cours et le place dans la poche de ma veste, juste avant que Will franchisse la porte.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 Le clan Salvatore 2ème Partie

===PV d'Elena===

Je tourne en rond dehors, ce Spike me surveille en silence.

—Ça va mieux? me demande-il.

—Je me rends compte que je lui ai caché tant de choses. Je m'en veux.

—As-tu du sang sur les mains ? As-tu tué quelqu'un, même un ennemi ?

—Non.

—Moi oui et plus que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer. Des regrets j'en ai maintenant beaucoup. Vous montez vos histoires en épingles.

—Si au moins ils ne se disputaient pas comme ça.

—Tu tiens à eux deux.

—Oui je les aime tous les deux. Bella m'a aidé à comprendre, j'aime Stephan, car je veux vivre avec lui et j'aime Damon comme un ami, un frère. J'ai besoin d'eux deux pour vivre. Comment arrives-tu à vivre sans la femme que tu aimes ?

—Je survis, je me dis qu'elle me reviendra un jour. Je ne sais même pas si elle sait que je suis à nouveau sur terre. Pire je ne sais même pas si elle m'a aimé un jour.

—Parle-moi d'elle.

—Elle est blonde, comme toi. Elle ne te ressemble pas, mais elle est belle comme toi. Elle est forte, têtue, indisciplinée, marrante, fidèle et c'est la tueuse. Aujourd'hui, je l'aime plus fort que je l'ai haï dans le passé. Je me suis sacrifié pour elle, mais je n'ai jamais rien attendu en retour. Je l'ai fait pour elle, pour ces amis, car j'avais repris espérance en ce monde.

—Comme je te comprends. On va rentrer, je commence à avoir froid.

Nous retournons à l'intérieur.

—Je pense qu'on ne va pas rentrer dans les détails, dit Damon. Une fois la transformation d'Elena terminée elle est retournée dans les bras de Stephan.

—J'avoue que tu as veillé sur elle pendant tout ce temps et pendant tout ce temps j'ai été jaloux, mais tu n'as pas profité de la situation.

—Content que tu le remarques, dit Damon.

—Nous avons dû déjouer les sales tours de Tyler, dis-je, mais on a fini par trouver le coupable des meurtres.

—Katherine, complète Stephan. Elle avait monté son suicide de toute pièce pensant que cela nous rapprocherait Damon et moi, mais ce fut le contraire. Elle est allée rejoindre le vampire qui l'avait engendré, apprenant de lui toute sa partie sombre. Quand nous sommes tombés amoureux d'Elena et que je lui ai offerte sa propre bague, elle ne l'a pas accepté. On s'est retrouvé tous les trois, enchaînés dans un vieux sanctuaire.

—Katherine a donné à Damon la possibilité de se joindre à elle et de le libérer.

—Proposition que j'ai déclinée. C'est Elena qui nous à sauver, elle a tué Katherine et ...

—... Je suis morte. Il le fallait, le plus dur a été de vous quitter, tous les deux. Mais vous, vous étiez vivant et avec un peu d'espoir vous auriez pu redevenir vraiment deux frères.

Spike vient vers moi, prenant mon visage dans ses mains, effaçant mes larmes.

—Je suis bien placé pour te comprendre, me dit-il. On meurt pour que les autres vivent et non pour qu'ils nous pleurent, on meurt par amour.

Je prends alors sa main dans mienne, pour puiser un peu de force pour continuer.

—C'est exactement cela. Mais je n'ai pas connu le repos et je fus retenu prisonnière de Klauss. J'ai tenté par de nombreuses reprises prévenir Bonnie du danger qu'ils courraient. Klauss a été éliminé mais toutes les personnes chères à mon cœur ont été gravement blessées. Je suis arrivé à revenir en tant qu'esprit et j'ai soignés de mes baisés tout le monde, quelle sensation merveilleuse.

—Elle nous manquait tellement, dit Stephan, qu'on nous la rendu sous la forme d'un ange. Elle était comme une enfant, muette, mais avec des pouvoirs si puissants. J'ai eu la chance qu'elle reste avec moi.

—Et quelle chance, dit Damon, elle t'a donné accès à des pouvoirs, grâce à son sang, bien au-delà de ce que tu as imaginé. Mais déjà à ce moment j'étais possédé, régulièrement je me réveillais sans savoir exactement ce que j'avais fait et pourquoi je l'avais fait. Mais Elena, elle l'a vue, elle l'a compris la première fois où j'ai sauvé la petite sorcière.

—Un jour, je me suis réveillé et j'ai repris ma place.

—Et je suis partie, dit Stephan, partie pour redevenir humain. Mais c'était un piège et j'ai été séparé de toi.

—Les jeunes filles étaient de plus en plus possédées, nous avons dû les surveiller, comprendre. Puis Damon nous à coincés moi et Matt.

—Tu as oublié de dire qu'entretemps j'ai à nouveau sauvé Bonnie, me dit Damon. L'autre Damon à torturé Matt et t'a sauvagement mordu.

—Mais le vrai Damon, m'a sauvé de la forêt, m'a guéri, m'a fait à manger, m'a massé, c'est occupé de moi.

—D'accords pour la première partie, mais je t'ai déjà dit que la suite n'est pas possible. Jesais, j'ai donné ma mémoire pour obtenir le lieu où se trouvais Stephan, mais je ne te crois pas. Au final tu m'as libéré et nous avons sauvé tout le monde.

—Puis on est parti chercher Stephan tous les deux. On a vécu toutes ses épreuves main dans la main afin de le retrouver.

—Et à nouveau tu l'as choisi.

—Car c'est l'homme de mes vies. Je me sens si lasse ...

===PV d'Edward===

Elena c'est évanoui, rattrapé par Spike qui se trouvait à côté d'elle. Je l'examine rapidement, mais elle est seulement endormie.

—On va la ramener à l'hôtel, dis-je.

—Je m'en occupe, me répond Spike.

Jasper m'attire dans un coin.

—Les parents, Rosalie et Emmett arrivent par l'avion de 23 h 00, pourrais-tu aller les chercher et leur faire faire un petit tour en ville. Je me suis déjà arrangé avec Stephan et Damon, ils vous accompagnent.

—Tu veux rester seul avec Alice, je vois les ailes jaunes de la passion. Et Elena ?

—Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle.

—Très bien je m'occupe de tout. Nous reviendrons vers deux heures du matin.


End file.
